Juntas
by Cintriux
Summary: Dicen que las almas gemelas son antiguos amantes que no se les permitió en vida dar fruto a su amor. Cuentan que sus almas siguen vagando por el mundo, saltando de cuerpo en cuerpo, generación tras generación, siglo tras siglo con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse y de ese modo cumplir su destino juntos.


He estado leyendo tantos fics de este tipo... pero no hay ni uno solo en español :( por eso yo junto a mi imaginación bipolar, se nos ocurrió escribir esto.

'Steven Universo me pertenece por eso escribo esto, porque no puedo cambiar la trama a algo Lapidot.' noten el sarcasmo.

* * *

Dicen que las almas gemelas son antiguos amantes que no se les permitió en vida dar fruto a su amor. Cuentan que sus almas siguen vagando por el mundo, saltando de cuerpo en cuerpo, generación tras generación, siglo tras siglo con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse y de ese modo cumplir su destino juntos. A veces no saben que se encontrarán pronto... han olvidado que se encontrarían, pero había algo que muchas personas decian es que, cuando estas a punto de encontrar a tu otra mitad, algo cambia en el ambiente, se pone mas denso, su srespiraciones se aceleran al igual que el latir de sus corazones y en ese instante... el tiempo se detiene.

Pero para ella, todo había ocurrido tan rápido, normalmente el reloj a cuenta regresiva que llevaba cada persona en su muñeca facilitaría para encontrar a su mitad, ambas personas debían tener su reloj en cero, pero solo el de eñla se encontraba de ese modo. El reloj de Jasper seguía corriendo y eso solo la confundía más, habia creído que sería ella pero en el momento que hablaron... no se sintió como eso. Estuvo junto a su alma gemela y ni siquiera lo pudo notar, se habían encontrado antes de tiempo y ella se distrajo con tantas cosas que recorría su mente.

"Y por eso te digo que estar buscando a tu 'pareja perfecta' es una perdida de tiempo... tu reloj llegó a cero ¿Y eso qué? Nosotras no necesitamos ese tipo de basura, solo es una táctica barata para hacerles creer a las personas todos esos cuentos de hadas." Dijo Jasper dejando salir una risa. "Somos más fuertes juntas." término de decir con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"No..." Contestó Lapis, en voz baja. Había estado esperando tanto tiempo para encontrar a su alma gemela, habían estado pérdidas tanto tiempo y ahora que su reloj se encontraba en cero... no queria volver a perderla. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba y mucho menos donde buscarla, tendría que intentar recordar con que personas habló en su día. Tenía que haber prestado más atención como lo hizo su amiga Zafiro, había encontrado a su alma gemela y lo hizo sonar tan fácil, pero no era como si ella se hubiera estrellado con una persona en medio de la calle. Hoy en la mañana ni siquiera revisó su reloj, estuvo hablando con varías personas en la mañana, pero no sabía cual de todas ellas sería su alma gemela. Ciudad Imperio era tan grande, buscar a su alma gemela se le haría una tarea difícil, pero ella la encontraría.

Con eso en mente se levantó de su asiento, haciendo caso omiso de cualquier comentario tóxico que Jasper pudiera decir para ofenderla. No la necesitaba... ella solo quería encontrar a su alma gemela, encontrar a la persona con la que estaría junta por el resto de su vida. Se dirigió a la salida con paso firme dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para encontrarla. Hoy en la mañana... habia ido junto a Steven al arcade, había hablado con varios amigos de Steven y luego observó a una chica rubia con ojos verdes jugando el videojuego que ella jugaba cada vez que iba a ese lugar con Steven... ¡Ella debía ser! Nunca se habia sentido tan emocionada en su vida, quería ir al arcade lo más rápido posible, esperando a que ella aún estuviera allí. Y como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo, Lapis se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitian ir.

Entró, buscando entre la multitud distinguir una rubia cabellera, pero no estaba por ninguna parte de ese lugar. ¡Steven debía saber algo de ella! Si mal mo recordaba... su pequeño amigo se habia quedado después de haber recibido la llamada de Jasper... De forma deseaperada sacó su celular de su bolsillo, afortunadamente tenia el número de Steven como favorito.

"Hey, Steven." dijo cuando respondió a la llamada.

"¡Lapis!" contestó con su típico tono alegre.

"Necesito tu ayuda." continuó diciendo de manera directa, tratando de regular su acelerada respiración.

"¿Ocurrió algo? Lapis ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó con temor en su voz.

"Me encuentro mejor que nunca... Steven ¿Recuerdas a la chica rubia con la que hablamos en el arcade?" cuestione, rezando a las estrellas porque supiera de ella.

"¿Te refieres a Peridot? ¿Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó extrañado.

"Necesito encontrarla... es importante." respondió intentando ocultar la desesperación de su voz.

* * *

"P-Dot... no puedes pasar el resto del día de ese modo, Perla ya empezó a creer que estas en tu lecho de muerte. Peri, hasta yo me aburro de estar acostada tanto tiempo, asi que haznos el favor de levantar tu trasero de esa cama." Dijo Amatista con los brazos cruzados observando a su amiga postrada en la cama.

"Tú no entiendes... estuve eaperando para esto por tanto tiempo y ahora resulta que la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida se encuentra en una relación con alguien más." murmuró en voz baja mientras enterraba su rostro en una almohada. "Hubiera preferido que este día nunca llegara."

"¡Garnet! Dile algo... está empezando a decir cosas deprimentes." exclamó Amatista, negando con la cabeza mientras dejaba la habitación de su amiga.

"Peridot ¿Recuerdas cuando te levantaste emocionada esta mañana porque hoy sería el gran día?" preguntó Garnet tratando de reconfortarla.

"Si... pero ahora es diferente." alzó la voz mientras fruncia el ceño.

"Estoy segura que ella no estaba al pendiente del reloj." comentó, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Es imposible no darse cuenta de eso!" exclamó con tristeza creyendo que su alma gemela se había decepcionado de ella cuando se encontraron.

* * *

¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle cuando la viera? Hola, soy Lapis y al parecer estamos destinadas a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas... ¡No! Eso sonaba algo espeluznante, lo último que queríaera espantarla con algo así. Tomando una respiración profunda y sin un plan previo en la cabeza... se dispuso a tocar el timbre de la dirección que Steven le había dado, esperando a que estuviera en casa.

* * *

"Deberías ir a abrir la puerta... estoy segura que te agradará la visita." comentó Garnet con una sonrisa, así lo hizo, de la manera más desganada, arrastrando sus pies hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Antes de abrir la puerta frunció el ceño, seguramente Andy estaría del otro lado de la puerta para pedirle el dinero de la renta, había estado llegando a su departamento varias veces en esta semana.

"Juro que tendré el dinero para la próxima semana... solo necesito tiempo." gritó, esperando escuchar una queja del anciano o alguna amenaza diciendo que la echaría del lugar para nunca más aceptar la entrada de 'hippies.' Al no escuchar respuesta decidió abrir la puerta manteniendo su semblante enojado ¿acaso nadie podía dejarla estar deprimida?

"Hola." dijo Lapis frotando su brazo con nerviosismo, intentando evitar la mirada de la chica más baja que acababa de abrir la puerta. En ese punto de su vida, Peridot no tenía idea de como formular alguna palabra, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Lapis tomó eso como una oportunidad para aclarar su garganta y continuar con lo que debía decir. "Creo que... no nos precentamos adecuadamente." Expresó con un vago intento de ocultar el rubor que iba formandose en sus mejillas. "Soy Lapis."

Peridot simplementense dedicó a asentir con la cabeza y a observar con torpeza sus calcetas que llevaba puestas, inundando su cabeza con pensamientos negativos, ¡había dado una mala primera impresión! "Lo siento! digo... Soy Peridot, nos vimos en el arcade... ohhh ¿dónde estan mis modales? ¿quieres pasar?" preguntó rapidamente tratando de corregir todos los errores que habia cometido, podia sentir comonlas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente.

Lapis soltó una risa al ver a su pequeña alma gemela nerviosa, le reconfortaba saber que ella no era la unica que lo estaba, no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas... pero podía decir que ya adoraba cada una de las expresiones que hacia Peridot, sabia que la quería a su lado con solo verla jugar con la manga de su pijama y con rubor en todo su rostro, era adorable. Dejando salir un suspiro mostró su reloj en cero, observando como la pequeña rubia lo observaba con asombro mientras enrollaba la manga de su pijama para mostrar su reloj en cero. "Disculpa por no darme cuenta antes." murmuró, manteniendo su mirada fija en ella.

"¿No estás decepcionada?" preguntó con voz apenas audible.

"Estoy orgullosa de haberte encontrado." dijo con emoción envolviendola en entre sus brazos. "ohh... ¿dónde están mis modales? ¿puedo abrazarte?" preguntó después de soltarla, observando como Peridot asentía con la cabeza.

"¡Tengo que presentarte! ¡Garnet! ¡Amatista! ¡Perla! vengan a ver... rápido." gritó con su voz llena de euforia, tomándola de la mano mientras la guiaba dentro de su apartamento, finalmente estaban juntas.

* * *

Gracias por leer esto... esperonles haya dado diabetes. :) jajaja son bromas.

¿Algún review?


End file.
